The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Traditional passwords and PINs may be implemented for account access, and as a result of the rapid growth of the Internet over the past twenty years users may need to support a multiplicity of account access information. End-users may be asked to utilize unique and sufficiently complex passwords for the various associated web sites.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.